Plasma is an ionized gas. However, in addition to ions and electrons, plasma typically contains chemically active molecules as well as electronically excited atoms and molecules all of which do not remain in their active state for a long time (less than several seconds in most cases at atmospheric pressure) outside plasma. Recently, plasmas have been shown useful for disinfection and sterilization of materials, water, air, and living tissues. Current technologies include applying plasma itself or blowing active agents produced in plasma directly to the surface being sterilized to inactivate micro-organisms. In order to place the active agents in the plasma in direct contact with the surface, the device generating the plasma or a flow transporting mechanism (such as a tube) is placed in an appropriate position.